


Улыбнись

by UsagiToxic



Category: Monster (Anime), Monster (Manga), Noir (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Свой хлеб насущный я получаю, убивая людей. Почему я... совсем не чувствую жалости?"</p><p>"Мой ребёнок умер, а я... не знал, что чувствовать".</p><p>"Если у него есть имя, значит, он не такой, как я. Значит, он просто потерялся. А у меня настоящего имени нет".</p><p>"У нас нет имён".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улыбнись

**Author's Note:**

> Песня - Grain. Опенинг Монстра.

\- Эй, малышка, чего ты такая грустная? Хочешь жевачку? Нет? Ну не грусти. Улыбнись. И мир тут же станет лучше.

Девочка, неуверенно смотря на мужчину, столь резко севшего на лавочку рядом с ней, слабо улыбнулась. Не сказать, чтобы эта улыбка была фальшивой... но она точно была с неким вопросом. И ярко контрастировала с широкой, но слегка печальной улыбкой мужчины.

\- Ну вот, так намного лучше. И всё же, почему ты такая грустная? Что такого страшного могло случиться у девочки твоего возраста?

Девочка лишь продолжала улыбаться. 

\- Как тебя зовут, малышка?

Продолжая улыбаться, девочка отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Не хочешь, как хочешь. Я тебя понимаю, - на этих словах мужчина слегка рассмеялся. - Подошёл тут, сел, предлагает сладости и расспрашивает. А тебе, может, и вовсе хочется побыть одной. Хочется?

Девочка снова отрицательно покачала головой. Улыбка не сходила с её лица, и даже стала менее вопросительной. По-видимому, её забавлял этот незнакомец.

\- Ну вот и славненько. Тогда я посижу здесь ещё немного. Ты точно не хочешь жевачки, нет? Ну да ладно, не буду настаивать.

Вздохнув, мужчина поднял свой взгляд в небо. Было слегка облачно, но облака не закрывали яркий солнечный свет. Небо блистало голубизной. Девочка, немного посмотрев на мужчину, подняла вслед за ним свой взгляд вверх. Задумчиво смотря в небо, она позволила своей улыбке уйти.

\- Над чем-то ты нашла повод задуматься. Вот, и улыбаться уже перестала. Уж прости, что такой назойливый, но... 

Мужчина опустил взгляд и устремил его вперёд. Милый, тихий парк. Солнечный день. Дети со своими матерями играют на зелёной траве. Беззаботно.

\- ...но в этот солнечный день я не хочу, чтобы тебе было грустно. Да-да, именно тебе, - мужчина снова рассмеялся, - мы и не знаем друг друга, но больше здесь я не вижу грустных людей.

Девочка вновь улыбнулась. И на этот раз уже более уверенно посмотрела на мужчину.

-Просто улыбнись. И мир сразу же станет лучше и веселее... конечно, если верить в свою улыбку.

Девочка кивнула. Некоторое время они так и смотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь.

-Стало веселее, не так ли?

Девочка снова кивнула.

Но и в глазах девочки, и в глазах мужчины в этот чудесный солнечный день отражались только потерянность и пустота.


End file.
